powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers TQG
Power Rangers TQG (Train Quasar Guardians) is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers, continuing after Dino Superchargehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Dino_Supercharge. It's based on Ressha Sentai ToQger. Sypnopsis Many, many years ago, a dark force called the Darkristocrats, led by their malevolent Emperor, emerged from the underworld to cover the Earth with darkness by collecting the darkness within the hearts of humans. To stop this, Gosei assembled five earth spirits & turned them into the Train Quasar Guardians, a group of Power Rangers who can fight with imagination. In their final battle, the Train Quasar Guardians succeeded in banishing the Darkristocrats back into the underworld; unfortunately, they ended up paying the ultimate price, & all but one vanished off the face of the Earth. In the present day, when the Emperor's generals have returned, Dino Charge Rangers Cody, Luke, & Caitlin tried to fight back, but the Darkristocrats ended up draining their Paragon Prisms, thus preventing them from morphing. Just as all hope seemed lost, Resh, the last of the Train Quasar Guardians, arrived to fight the Darkristocrats away. Although he holds a grudge against Gosei, Resh decided to make Cody, Luke, Caitlin, & new girl Kayla (who filled in for Gia, due to her absence along with Noah) the new Train Quasar Guardians. Now, armed with their imagination, along with amazing new train-themed gear & incredible Trainzords, Resh & the new Train Quasar Guardians fight to prevent the Darkristocrats from taking over the world. Characters Train Quasar Guardians Allies Dino Charge Rangers |Troy Burrows http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Troy_Burrows |Andrew Gray |- | |Gia Moran http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Gia_Moran |Ciara Hanna |- |style="background-color:blue; color:white;"|Dino Charge Blue |Noah Carver http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Noah_Carver |John Mark Loudermilk |- | |Emma Goodall http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Goodall |Christina Masterson |- | |Jake Holling http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Jake_Holling |Azim Rizk |- |style="background-color:rgb(207, 181, 59); color:black;"|Dino Charge Gold |Zador |TBA |- |style="background-color:purple; color:white;"|Dino Charge Violet |TBA |TBA |} Darkristocrats *'Emperor of Darkness': The master of the Darkristocrats. The Darkristocrats work to gather the darkness in human hearts to complete the railway so they can grant the Emperor entry into the world. Miss Boogeza is being groomed to be his wife. *'General Schwarzenstein': The Frankenstein's Monster-based Black Iron General of the Darkristocrats, who serves as its military leader. He is obsessed with creating the Shadow Liner forces. Miss Boogeza notes Schwarzenstein's presence whenever he enters or leaves the room. *'Baron von Dracula': The golden masked vampire general serving the leader of the Darkristocrats. He is the acting leader of the Darkristocrats. *'Madame Wolfuria': The werewolf general serving the leader of the Darkristocrats. She is a member of the Darkristocrats, & is grooming her only daughter Miss Boogeza to be wed to the Darkness Emperor. *'Miss Boogeza': The boogeyman-like general serving the leader of the Darkristocrats. She is the only child of Madame Wolfuria, & is currently being groomed to be the wife of the leader of the Darkristocrats, making her the future empress. *'Robberons' - The train robber/ghoul-themed foot soldiers serving the Darkristocrats. They are armed with tommy guns that can also be used as an pickaxe once folded up. *'Shadow Monsters' Arsenal Morphing Devices *Train Morpher *App Morpher - Ranger 6's smartphone morpher. Multi-Use Devices *''Trainzord Modules'' Sidearms Individual Weapons & Team Weapon *Train Force Cannon **Rail Slasher **Platform Blaster **Signal Hammer **Tunnel Ax **Bridge Claw Trainzords *Train Megazord **Red Trainzord - Ranger 1's Trainzord. **Blue Trainzord - Ranger 2's Trainzord. **Yellow Trainzord - Ranger 3's Trainzord. **Green Trainzord - Ranger 4's Trainzord. **Pink Trainzord - Ranger 5's Trainzord. *Diesel Megazord **Diesel Trainzord - Ranger 6's Trainzord. **Tank Trainzord **Car Carrier Trainzord *Police Trainzord *Fire Trainzord *Drill Trainzord *Shield Trainzord *Dozer Trainzord *Mixer Trainzord *Hyper Trainzord *Safari Trainzord Episodes Category:Series Category:Season Category:Power Rangers TQG